Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Why did I end up falling for you? No matter how much time has passed I still thought you were right here but you've already chosen a different path." No matter how much I love Kagome, it seems pointless because she's getting married to another guy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** I fell in love with TVXQ's song "Why Did I Fall In Love With You?" and was inspired to right this three-shot. The first part will be the present, the second part will be the past and the third part will be the future… if that makes any sense.

* * *

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You?**

**By Hikage Chan**

* * *

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the cigarette and lighter.

_Inuyasha!! Don't smoke!! Smoking kills you idiot!_

I snorted at the girlish voice deep in my head. That girl was always bugging me, telling what I should or shouldn't do. I lit the cigarette and placed it in my mouth with a sigh. The night air was cold and still but it didn't matter to me. I leaned against the safety rail of the bridge and looked up at the sky. It was a deep purple colour that night with clouds shielding the stars. What the hell was up with that…?

I turned around to stare down at the river. It was as still as a river could be with the water trickling down the channel. No fishes, but of course if there were fishes in that polluted river, they'd definitely be dead. It seemed kind of pointless to have the river here in the middle of the city, but hey, since when did my opinion count for anything?

I glanced down at my watch. 10 o'clock. I should probably head home soon… but then what would be the point? What was waiting for me at home? I kicked the metal rail releasing my frustration at life. It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair.

The sounds of footsteps approaching shook me out of my thoughts and I turned around to see a young woman walking my way. A beautiful young woman with wavy black hair, the same colour as the night sky around us.

"Hey… it's been a while," she said, her voice clear. Just the sound of her voice ringing in my head brought back nostalgic memories.

I made a grunting sort of noise and nodded my head. I couldn't find the words to express how I really felt.

"Smoking kills, you know," she added as she approached me and stood a few metres away from me. She leaned against the railing and followed my gaze down to the river.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I snapped tossing the perfectly good cigarette into the river below us.

"Littering is bad for the environment," she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I repeated, the blood boiling beneath my skin. After so many months of not seeing each other, the only thing she could do was nag. An Awkward silence filled the air and I mentally cursed myself for being an idiot. I knew she would be walking here… I knew she would and I was hoping that I would meet her and tell her all the things I wanted to say before.

"How have you been?" she asked quietly, hesitant at first, although I didn't blame her for sounds scared. I was being an ass lately.

"Good," I found myself saying. What happened to the prepared speech where I would say all sorts of things to make myself sound more successful and together than I really was? And really… what kind of an answer was "good" between two friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time? Shouldn't it have been something like "oh yeah my life has been great! You'll never believe it! I got that promotion the other day. Anyway how have you been? You still together with that guy? Gosh I miss high school, etc."

"That's good," Kagome replied with a smile. "You cut your hair?"

"How observant of you Sherlock Holmes," I snapped. My hair was shorter now, before when we last saw each other it was longer than hers. And I used to tease her about how great my hair was compared to hers. But when I found out, I cut my hair. It was my attempt to start fresh, turn over a new leaf, etc. Whatever.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry if me being here is a pain for you," she snapped pushing herself off the rail. She shot a glare at me and I winced slightly. She shook her head in disappointment and began to walk off. I opened my mouth to shout out, to tell her not to go and leave me alone, but the words couldn't form. She did stop, though, and turned around to face me.

"Actually, I do have something to say to you," she mumbled. I could barely hear her small voice, but I was always listening to her. Even if she couldn't talk, I'd still be able to hear her. "I'm… you know I'm getting married, right?"

I could feel the stinging feeling behind my eyes and my heart squeezed painfully. "Uh yeah, I heard it from Sango. Its next week right?"

Kagome nodded and walked towards me. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. "I wasn't sure whether you would have wanted to come," she whispered, her fingers fiddling with the envelope. "Because, you know… because of what happened last time?"

I winced as she brought up that painful and slightly embarrassing memory. "How could I forget?" I muttered bitterly. I couldn't say that I had moved on either. It seemed as though she did.

"Yeah," she breathed with a slight smile on her face. "Well, here," she said handing me the envelope. "I'd be glad if you could come," she added with a sad smile on her face.

I bit my tongue… it was better to feel some kind of physical pain then this pain in my heart. "OK," I said. "I'll be there."

She stood there for a moment, as though waiting for me to say something, like I was meant to. But I didn't know what she wanted, so all I could do was watch as she turned around and walk off.

"Hey Kagome!" I shouted at her retreating figure.

She turned around and shouted "What?"

It was my chance… my one and only last chance to tell her everything. The memories flooded my head and I knew I needed to say it.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK then… it isn't finished. Cause we still need to know what Kagome's thinking about this, right? Cause even though someone tells you they love you, it doesn't mean that you love them back.

Anyway, I want to make the next chapter about their past to establish their relationship and their feelings to one another.

* * *

Oh yeah, I thought I might post the English translation to TVXQ's "Why Did I Fall In Love With You?" If you're wondering what Inuyasha's feeling, it's sort of what they lyrics are saying.

Why did I end up falling for you?  
No matter how much time has passed  
I still thought you were right here  
But you've already chosen a different path.

Why couldn't I call out to you at all?  
Every day and night, growing emotions  
And words overflow but I realised that  
They'd never reach you again.

Since that day I first met you,  
I felt like I already knew you.  
You and I melded  
Into each other so smoothly.

It was natural for me  
To be where you were.  
The two of us grew up together  
But you've already chosen a different path.

Why did I end up falling for you?  
No matter how much time has passed  
I still thought you were right here.  
Now we can't turn back.

The special meaning held by this day:  
Today you stood with a happy expression,  
You looked beautiful  
While praying to God.

But I wasn't the one next to you  
And the image of you,  
Receiving blessings,  
Of that how could I let go?

Why did I end up falling for you?  
We can't return to  
How we were before any more.  
I've thought it through, thought it through...

Why didn't I hold on to your hand?  
No matter how much time has passed,  
You should've always been by my side,  
Never changing.

But still, even if I'm nowhere near you any more,  
I'm praying that you  
May be happy for eternity,  
No matter how much that would make me lonely.


End file.
